1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic chargers for charging mobile electronic devices and more particularly, to a desktop charger, which comprises a housing, a rack mounted inside the housing for holding mobile electronic devices for charging, and a power supply module for receiving and charging multiple mobile electronic devices being inserted into respective insertion slots in the rack and for allowing the inserted mobile electronic devices to transmit signals and data during charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technology and multimedia revolution, notebook computers, tablet computers, smart phones, PDAs and many other mobile electronic devices are created to meet different application requirements. It is now the market tendency to create mobile electronic devices having light, thin, short and small characteristics. Further, computer-related hardware and software products have been continuously developed to service people for practical applications in our work, life and entertainment.
For making mobile electronic devices having light, thin, short and small characteristics, only precision and small-sized electronic components can be used. However, these precision and small-sized electronic components are fragile and easily breakable. Many protective cases, bags and other carrier means for carrying mobile electronic devices are commercially available. However, these protective cases, bags and carrier means are designed for carrying one individual mobile electronic device. Further, a school, organization or company may use a large number of notebook computers, tablet computers, PADs and/or many other mobile electronic devices for the purpose of information classification or to meet different software application requirements. These notebook computers, tablet computers, PADs and/or mobile electronic devices may be left on desks or tables after work. It is inconvenient to manage the storage of a large number of mobile electronic devices. Mobile electronic devices may be stolen easily if they are directly left on desks or tables in a room.
Further, many portable storage devices for mobile electronic devices are commercially available. However, these portable storage devices are simply designed for keeping and/or carrying mobile electronic devices. If the battery power of a mobile electronic device is low, the electronic device must be charged before carrying it to another place for application. Further, when going to update an educational software or other software program in each of a large number of notebook computers or other mobile electronic devices, these notebook computers or mobile electronic devices must be boosted and respectively connected to a host computer or server system. It takes much time to arrange the related transmission cables and to connect the related transmission cables to the host computer or server system. Further, during data transmission between the mobile electronic devices and the host computer or server system, the person in charge cannot charge the batteries of these mobile electronic devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide means practical for keeping and charging mobile electronic devices and allowing mobile electronic devices to transmit signals and data during charging.